The Start To A New Beginning
by MarvelousN16
Summary: A story about the new life Sakura and Hinata will go through together as a couple


It was night time, the air was cool and felt as if it was fresh as ever. The leafs on the trees were blowing through the cool wind. The lake looked beautiful during the night sky. Even the forest looked as if it was an adventure waiting inside of it to be discovered. Hinata and Sakura both enjoyed the night sky and also enjoyed viewing the night sky together. They would often look at the stars and make wishes. Each would tell the other their wish once it was made. It felt as if it was so long ago when the both of them decided that it would be best if they left the village for awhile. Naruto was working to become hokage at a fast pace while Sasuke was traveling the world. The girls knew it would be best to leave their feelings for the 2 males behind for it would only cause more pain. Since neither wanted to be close to the village, it was decided they would reside in Getsugakure. (Village hidden under the moon)

It's only been 4 months since they have left the village together and neither regrets it. The duo have been discovering different regions of the world. So far their journey has been nothing but fun and excitement. Hinata even stop studdering over her words so much thanks to Sakura's help. The blunette now have confidence within herself, that she did not have before. Sakura grew out her hair again. Hinata was the one who actually encouraged her to do so. She told Sakura that she would be even more beautiful with longer hair. To Sakura's surprise, she realized she actually does look more beautiful. The relationship between the two kunoichi has become stronger than either would've imagined. It's like their best friends but there's also something more to it.

Just recently, Hinata has noticed that her feelings for her best friend have begun to change. Although, not for the worse but for the better. During this past month, she realized that her feelings of love for Sakura are much stronger than she ever felt for Naruto. She wants to talk to Sakura about it, but she doesn't know how to bring it up without sounding weird and jeopardizing their friendship. Unknowingly to her, Sakura feels the same. The pink haired girl just didn't want to ruin their newfound friendship over this. Tonight was the night that both were going to try to bring it up to one another.

'Damn I hope I don't screw this up, I really like Hinata but I don't know what I'll do if I lose her as a friend.' Sakura thought to herself.

During this particular night, the sky was clearer than usual. Stars looked brighter and more were out than it usually would be. The moon was beaming brighter than it normally would.

'I need to be honest with Saku-chan, if I can tell her all of my secrets then I know I can do this... atleast I hope I can.' The blunette said to herself.

Sakura took a deep breath and spoke first. "Hey Hina... can I ask you something?"

"What is it Saku-chan?"

"What do you think about same-sex relationships?" The pink haired girl asked.

Hinata already knew her answer. " I see no issue with it. As long as the couple genuinely love each other. It's ok with me."

Sakura was happy to know that. " Oh..well I'm glad you think so."

"What about you Saku?"

"Have you ever heard of the saying 'True love has no boundaries?'"

Hinata nodded, "Of course"

"Well if it's true love then what's the problem? If a straight couple can have that kind of love then I'm sure it's not any different for gay couples." Sakura replied.

Hinata knew this was her chance and seized the opportunity.

"So what would you say if I told you that I was in love with you?" She asked quietly while blushing.

Sakura smiled and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. She looked her best friend dead in her eyes. "I would tell you what took you so long Hina-chan.

Hinata blush became a deeper red as her heart began to race. "Sakura...I love you."

Sakura smiled became wider. "I love you too my cute little Hina-chan."

Once those words were said Hinata had tears falling out her eyes. She was so happy that she finally found someone who had actual feelings for her. Hinata couldn't stop smiling while trying to stop her tears. Sakura looked at her with worry.

"H-hey Hinata! Are you ok?" She asked.

Hinata replied, " Yes.. I'm so happy Saku I've been holding this in for awhile now... I finally have the one person who I know that I really love without a second thought.

Sakura had tears of her own forming in her eyes. She never was able to experience true love. The love she thought she had for Sasuke only brought her pain that she endured for years. Sakura always had felt alone ever since Sasuke left and her parents were killed in an accident. Sakura really had no one but her two sensei's, Naruto, Ino and Hinata. She was grateful for them, but sometimes it just wasn't enough. It was hard going home every night alone, with no one to go home to. Every night for the past few years, her house back in the lead was always so quiet. The feeling was so foreign to her since she was so used to her parents being there for her. This particular feeling never left Sakura. Even when she departed from the village, it never went away. Hinata was the one person who kept Sakura from going insane. Especially during the last few months, Hinata was a much bigger help to Sakura than Hinata would ever have thought.

"H-Hina-chan.." Sakura said softly while crying.

Hinata looked up and noticed Saku's stream of tears. "Yes? What's wrong?"

"I-I.." Sakura couldn't finish her sentence so she just hugged Hinata tightly who returned it full force. While Saku tried to put her words together.

"Hina I'm also so happy that I won't be alone anymore... going home has always felt so dreadful back in the leaf...no one there to go home to...all it ever is was silence... a very painful silence... it felt as if I was always alone even though I knew people cared for me... it just didn't feel the same...Hinata I'm really glad I can be with you now...you mean so much to me...you've done so much for me...more than you think I don't know what would I do if I lost you too Hinata...I love you so much...please don't ever leave me." And with that Sakura completely broke down into Hinata's neck.

The blunette stroked the back of her head gently. 'I never knew I meant that much to her'. She smiled to herself, knowing that her one true love was finally in her arms.

"Sakura dear please look at me." Hinata said softly.

Sakura lifted her head up. Emerald eyes staring into pearl eyes.

"I didn't think it was possible but you've made the love I have for you even stronger by telling me that my dear. So please you won't ever have to worry about me leaving you. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it." Hinata assured her.

Sakura just stared at her new lover. "So this mean I'm your girlfriend now right Hina?"

"And I'm yours Saku-chan."

Without another word, Sakura smashed her lips onto Hinata's soft ones. It was like magic for both of them. The kiss felt natural and pleasurable. Neither wanted to break away. The blunette bit Saku's bottom lip softly. Sakura slid her tongue to the entrance of her lovers mouth, wanting access which was quickly gained. The two eventually broke apart but neither looked away from the other. An idea came into Hinata's head.

"Hey Sakura how about we sleep at your apartment tonight? I don't want to be without you."

"I don't want to be want be away from you either so why not?"

The two kunoichi got up and walked to Sakura's apartment. It was about 5 minutes away so it didn't take long to get there. Once they got in, the couple went straight to Sakura's room. The two agreed that it was best to just rest for the rest of the night since tomorrow is going to be the first official day of their new relationship.

"I can't wait to start our day tomorrow Hina. We're going to be doing things as a couple now. It's going to be an adventure every day for us." Sakura said excitingly.

Hinata agreed, " Yeah I can't wait either darling." She kissed Sakura on the cheek and started to undress. Hinata took off her top and bra at the same time. The pink haired girl knows that her lover sleeps naked at night. No bra, no underwear, no nothing. Sakura always had a slight blush come up on her face for a second whenever she stayed with Hinata and witness her undress. However, this time the blush was a deeper red and lasted a bit longer. Hina noticed her lover's stare and blush.

"Aww Saku you're so cute." She said as she walked up and gave Saku a kiss on the forehead.

Sakura blushed even more as she started to take off her own top. "S-Stop teasing me Hina."

Hinata giggled, she was now completely naked and jumped directly into the bed. Sakura wore nothing but a bra, she laid down next to the blunette. As they were laying down, each were taking notes about the others body. Sakura then moved closer to Hinata. Close to the point where he head was on Hina's breast.

"This is so much better than laying on a pillow." Saku said.

Hinata smiled, "I'm happy to please you."

The pink haired kunoichi closed her eyes to try to go to sleep. But to her attempt, no success. Just as she was about to open her eyes. She felt her head being brought up just a bit and a pair of soft lips latch onto hers. Hinata had wanted to give her love a good night kiss. Sakura returned it and deepened it. This caused a moan to escape from the blunette's lips. It felt as if it was nothing but them two in their own world. The need for air arose and the kiss was broken. Sakura opened her eyes and found a smile on Hinata's face.

"Why are you so happy?" Sakura asked, grinning as she already knew the answer.

"Because I get to wake up to you mostly everyday now silly. I'm so happy that I don't know how I'm going to sleep." Hinata replied happily.

"Get some sleep babe." Saku said as she laid her head back down on her 'pillow'.

"Ok I'll try." Hinata responded as she closed her eyes.

After about a moment of silence, Sakura spoke up again.

"Hey Hinata"

"Hm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And with that the two fell asleep. Dreaming of what's to come tomorrow.


End file.
